


Cat. (AI Dungeon)

by vivini_florini



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Cats, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivini_florini/pseuds/vivini_florini
Summary: Prompt my friend gave me: You are trying to feed a cat. The cat keeps biting you. The cat hates you.
Relationships: reader & cat
Kudos: 2





	Cat. (AI Dungeon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysouffle/gifts).



  
You are trying to feed a cat. The cat keeps biting you. The cat hates you. You're going to die, and the only thing that can save your life is if someone else kills the cat.

But what do you do? Is it murder or mercy? What should you do?

You try to feed the cat again.  
"Hey! Stop!" you shout as the cat continues to bite at you. "Stop feeding the cat! It's killing me."  
But the second you stop trying to feed the cat, the cat whines at you for food. You feel like you've made the wrong decision.  
"Ugh," you groan, walking away from the cat and patting your wounded hand. "I guess I should feed the cat."

You force the food into the cats mouth. It immediately spits the food out and starts scratching you. It tries to open a bag of chips. "No, those chips are not for you, cat," you say.  
The cat's scratch and growls at you. The cat hates you and it wants you to die. The cat makes your hand bleed.  
"Well, you're the boss."  
You sit down on the floor, patting the place next to you. The cat approaches you cautiously, before launching itself at you, scratching you and drawing blood once again.  
The cat constantly meows for food. You're getting tired of the cat's cry for help. You consider just leaving the house and letting the cat die of hunger, but you feel like that would be a form of murder.  
You dump some food in a bowl, set the bowl next to the cat, and run to a different room. You can hear the cat scratching at the door. You don't want to die...  
The cat jumps on you, meowing. It desperately tries to get the food that is now within its reach. You pat the cat, reassuring it that you're here to help.  
The cat scratches you. You have lost a lot of blood. The cat is your enemy. The cat will kill you. The cat is killing you.  
You're going to die, and the cat will be the one to kill you.  
Am I really going to die, you think. I'm not ready to die. No, the world isn't ready for a posthumous autobiography. But really, I'm not ready to die. I have so much more to do.  
But it's no use thinking that. You already are slowly losing consciousness. You were tired before, but now you're dragging yourself around the floor. You can hear the cat growling as it swipes at your face, trying to get your attention.

You say "Stop it... cat... you're going to kill me..."  
But the cat just continues to attack you. The cat is a monster. If the cat wasn't here, you could get up. If the cat wasn't here, you could find a way to kill it.  
"Please... I don't want to die..." you moan and throw the bag of chips at the cat. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?" And the cat forgets about killing you and happily eats the chips.  
The end :D

**Author's Note:**

> ...aka me feeding AI light and happy prompts, and AI dungeon rejecting them


End file.
